hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Kirisaki Shun
"That wasn't a laugh" A recent recruit to DEF, Shun has been noted by his superiors to be quite promising yet difficult to understand. In hopes of being able to return to whatever is left of his homeland Shun joined DEF. Appearance Kiri has pale greenish brown eyes and long brown unkept hair which tends to cover his right eye. Kiri is an average height for a Japanese male at his age and has a rather slim body which however is very flexible. He generally sports a hoodie with a pair of slim jeans only changing the colour of jeans or hoodie every so often. After two years Kiri looks very much similar to his past self aside from a few inches of growth. His attire has changed slightly with him wearing a blazer over his hoodie. The only major change in his appearance are the the colour of his eyes which now appear reddish. Personality Shun is generally a quiet person who will hide his emotions from others. He has great observation and listening skill as he only voices his thoughts on a coversation after each everyone has already spoken and can be very blunt . Despite his silence Shun gets excited very easily even at the smallest of things and has a high sense of pride. As he hides his feeling he will only show slight sign of them by possibly muttering his thoughts or give a light giggle of amusement depending on the scenerio and will tend to deny ever having to shown anything. Shun is very calculating and which leads him to overthinks what is said to him by others. Over the course of two years Kiri has slowly become a different person. He has become more out going and lets his voice be heard. However he has some what distanced himself from most of his old team membes. After Janus' speech Kiri has grown some what wiser due to his suspicions of DEF and Veritas. Kiri does try to keep a calm composure (especially in front of Mark) but he can be frazzled at times. History Kirisaki lived a fairly happy life. His family was wealthy and loving at the age of 14 he was sent off to a private boarding school. Good grades and plenty of friends Kirisaki led an enjoyable life. This was all until a trip to Germany where his class was attacked by a Gekijou. Being knocked out by falling debris Kirisaki woke to absolute nothingness. Not a trace of civilization was left only a barren field. It is here he met December Endspire. Without as much of a word he left Kirisaki leaving him with only a soft laugh. After making his way back to London with the help of other refugees DEF immedietly realized Kirisaki's power and potential taking him in as a new recruit. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Gravitational Manipulation Kirisaki does not use ordinary manipulation. It's rather focused and specialized type of manipulation - the ability to alter the gravitational fields of various objects on the battlefield. He cannot increase his own gravity, but he can alter anything else's relationship to gravity. His ability is centered in his right arm. *Negate: By continuously changing gravitational fields and magnitudes, Kirisaki can allow another person to mimic flight, saving them from pinch situations. He is also able to manipulate gravity around him giving him the ability to fly. *Multiply: Kiri can shift the gravitational fields allowing him to increase the gravity around an opponent or increase the weight of there weapon or clothes giving Kiri a physical advantage. *Central: By increasing the opponent's gravitational field, all small debris in the area will fly towards them. *Orbit: By manipulating gravitational fields and centripedal acceleration, he can actually set up a sort of machine gun for debris. Basically, he has small objects begin to speed up by having them orbit him. When they reach an incredible speed, he shoots them at the opponent. After leveling up Kirisaki is now able to do a variation of Orbit in which he can have debris orbit around his hands at a faster rate allowing him to strike heavy close range blows. At his current level Kirisaki is able to create multiple orbits within a 50m radius. The amount of orbits he can maintain within this radius is 15. **Satellite: He can rotate small objects at incredible speeds on his arms, allowing him to use them as close range weapons. **Home: By adjusting the gravitational field of the target, he can cause Marbles and other objects to fly in from many directions and always hit their mark. **Gravity Aura ***Reject: By manipulating the gravity around one of his orbits he can cause the gravity to have a push effect forcing anything away from that orbit. ***Accept: By manipulating the gravity around one of his orbits he can cause the gravity to attract anything towards that orbit. *Compress: With the use of his Orbit and Multiply ability Kiri is able to rapidly increase the gravity around his orbit crushing whatever is near it. So far Kiri is only able to use this ability with an orbit close to his body and tends to use it for in fighting. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:PC Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Shun always has a pair of headphones on which most of the time aren't even plugged into anything and is mainly used for communication purposes. *Detests absolute silence and prefers to be around crowds. *He has a distinct laugh "Duhuhu" Category:Character Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:PC Category:DEF